<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yandere!2p!Canada x Reader : Sweet and Darling by Post_Moe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091155">Yandere!2p!Canada x Reader : Sweet and Darling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Post_Moe/pseuds/Post_Moe'>Post_Moe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2paph, Dark, F/M, Kidnapping, Runaway, XReader, Yandere, ap hetalia, aph, darling - Freeform, possessive, runawat, underscore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Post_Moe/pseuds/Post_Moe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Possessives rank high and Darlings are low, it's not easy for a Darling to get by.</p><p>Mathew has his eyes on you, aiming to make you his by all means. He's a Possessive, and you're a Darling, it's only natural he makes the call.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>2P Canada/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yandere!2p!Canada x Reader : Sweet and Darling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another Possessive/Darling world! Happy Birthday Canada! (I didn't forget &gt;.&gt;)</p><p>He tilted his tired head to the side, sunnies slipping down his nose and partially exposing blinding, red eyes, as though to silently say, 'Do you really expect me to believe that?'</p><p>      You resisted the urge to gulp, though, you're not sure why. You were a Darling through-and-through, that much was way too obvious. The thought of having someone take care of you was both comforting and terrifying. What if you got someone that would hit you? Or if he yelled too loud? You supposed this was your fault, as well. </p><p>The first time you found Mattie, he was covered in bruises and blood. You thought he was dead, running up to his slumped body in the alleyway with a tinge of hope. It was faint, but, the closer you got you could hear his quiet, huffing breaths as he chuckled and muttered unintelligibly to himself. </p><p>      "Sir?" You had asked, reaching out lightly to tap at his shoulders.</p><p>      He almost fell over from that simple push. His blonde ponytail that was draped over his shoulder was drenched in blood, same with his fringe and running up his hairline. He laughed quietly once more, "Those hosers deserved it..."</p><p>      Call it selfish, but, your Darling Acceptance Card had recently expired and you couldn't afford a new one just yet. So, knowing a bit of nursing yourself, you took the man with you to treat in your apartment. You did the best you could, going to bed with bated breath, praying that you wouldn't wake up to a dead body; which you only thought of being worse when you finally did wake up. However, when you went to check on the freshly bandaged human on your pull out couch, he was gone. </p><p>        Not forever, though. </p><p>You couldn't take his intense gaze anymore, looking down to twiddle your fingers together. It's okay. The both of you were in a public place, the park. He wouldn't do anything rash here, right? It was broad daylight and public abuse was handled accordingly. . . Eventually, Mathew spoke, "Come on, Beautiful, I'm really trying to go about this civilly." </p><p>      The red that coated your cheeks had him smiling. You pursed your lips, looking off to the side and fiddling with your dress, "I wouldn't say going through my rubbish is civil..."</p><p>     A small 'ha' came from him before he reached down, one of his hands coming to gently lift your chin, the other snaking around your waist to bring you just that little bit closer. He wasn't as bruteful or scary as some of the Possessives you've seen or heard of be. If he wasn't such a villain, such a criminal man, then maybe you'd be a lot more inclined. "Baby, don't be so cruel to me. I can look after you with such tender, tender care." The backs of his fingers traced down your cheek, luring you further into his trap.  </p><p>       No! With a small shake of your head, you stepped back, thankful when he let you push him away, "I-I'm really sorry, Mattie. B-But you hurt people, and, you do all kinds of scary and illegal things."</p><p>       "Tch," he changed his stance, though not in a dangerous manner towards you, you could see his irritation, "In a world like this, it's that kind of Possessive you'd want, Beautiful. Things like 'this'," he motioned to himself with a lazy hand gesture, "Happen all over the place, I just so happen to know what I'm doing and how to live around it."</p><p>     "Then what about that day!" You cried out, a little louder than intended. You quickly shrunk back into yourself, "You were so hurt, almost dead. What if something worse happened to you?"</p><p>     Mathew quickly softened, "Oh, lovely. You're scared you'll be left alone." </p><p>      You wiped at your eyes before any tears could fall, "W-Well, a little bit..." He took merely one step before he reached you, bringing you in for a soft hug. You instincts craved for this, almost leaning your full body into his embrace, wanting to just cry and hold on to his shirt for comfort as his muscular arms gave you a protective, warm cage. Even still, your mind raced back to certain scenarios in the past. You've witnessed the aftermath of some of his dominant issues: Possessives beat to a bloody pulp for even smelling in your direction, senior teens almost getting ripped apart as they learn about their urges, coming onto you for experience, the terrifying stalking he has been able to do around your home and family. "I can't," you wept, slowly pulling back and looking up into his tired, violet eyes, "It would feel like I'm condoning your lifestyle. Please, respect my decision..." </p><p>      His chest rumbled with a growl, and, you could tell his mind was racing with thought after thought. You quickly used that moment to move away, holding your hands safely to your chest as your joints tensed in panic. "Decision..." When he bent over slightly to become eye level, you gasped at the way his pupils dilated and the way the light reflected his colour so menacingly, "You're a Darling. You don't get to make those kinds of decisions." </p><p>     Exactly what you knew, he is one of the dangerous ones. You shook your head, taking two steps back before pivoting on your heel and booking it away. His footsteps didn't follow, but, somehow you knew... You knew he wasn't done. </p><p>The only way to really get Darling Protection is to either be filthy, fucking rich or on the black market, and even then it was pretty risky. The Underground of escaped darlings was not anywhere near your district, though, you desperately thought about travelling. No, you knew of a shadier place where those of your kind go to get things. </p><p>     It was about forty-five minutes by train, and the area was sketchy and scary. Being a Darling on your own - and going to a place known by a lot of possessive kidnappers -, you had but one weapon with you; a curtain rod. You didn't want to be too nervous with a knife, not actually wanting to stab someone, but, you did need a tool for defense. It was your kitchen one, so a little on the smaller side and now leaving your kitchen bare. </p><p>      Maybe coming at night wasn't the best idea either, but, if anyone were to see you leaving your area, it would be a hazard. Your (expired) Darling's card has restricted you before this point, so if one of the Darling Services team were to stop you and ask for I.D, not only were you going to get in trouble for an expired card, but also major issues would come with you leaving your zone. </p><p>      You took a deep breath, telling yourself you would be alright and sinking a little further into the seat of the carriage. When you opened your eyes, you felt a little better, checking your phone to see that it shouldn't be long now. </p><p>You held the curtain rod tightly in your hand as you maneuvered through tight alleyways and down crowded paths of food stalls. It was like some dense, red light district. Taking a quick peak at the page you printed out, you narrowed in on the clue, looking up to see if you could find it anywhere. </p><p>      Ah! The big, pink XXX sign. It was a porn/strip club, but, under it lead to an old railway that sold weapons and guard items alike for Darlings to purchase, since you couldn't buy your own in the city without a Possessive's approval. </p><p>      With haste, you made your way over, shifting through crowds and stepping over fallen items, when suddenly you felt it. The heavy, intense weight of someone's eyes on you. Being around Mathew long enough, you knew exactly what was happening. Your body was becoming accustomed to him, you were syncing with his genes and now you could sense him more than usual. Quickly, you darted your eyes until you saw him, standing conspicuously in an alley right next to your destination. </p><p>      Crap.</p><p>       Tears brimmed your eyes at the possible doom, legs doing what they knew best and running away. You gave a brief look behind you to see him coming, a sob leaving your throat when your mind ran through the chances of you escaping, especially unscathed. Still, you couldn't stop. You didn't want to stop. The further you got away from the main area, the less crowded it became and the scarier it got.</p><p>      The moon was soon the only light that really helped guide your way. You heard laughing in the distance of groups of people, loud bangs echoing from buildings and music muffled by walls. The sound that got you the most, though, was your scream. You think you heard it before you heard the splash of someone's boot in the puddle behind you, comprehending it too late. You swung your rod blindly, eyes tensed closed and tears spilling. The numbing sensation of it hitting a hard object made you temporarily lose feeling, but not for long as you soon found out that whoever was there had caught it. </p><p>       You slowly opened your eyes, jaw trembling in anticipation. It was Mattie. With a shaky exhale, you cried and fell to your knees, bladder almost giving out on you in the process of fear. One by one, your fingers let go of the rod, leaving it all to him. "I-I'm sorry," you sobbed, the quivering in your bones starting to hurt you now, "Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I- I was just so scared and -" your words cut off with hiccups. What were you even saying? Anything to relax the punishment, hopefully. You had gone out of your way to keep him out of your life, and it doesn't take a genius to know that that must really hit his dignity as a Possessive. </p><p>      It shocked you when he crouched down, rubbing a soothing hand over your back. You took the invitation this time, falling into him and crying your heart out into his body. There was no way out of this. No one could help you. "I'm not going to hurt you," his voice was exceedingly calm. Mathew put his knees on the filthy ground, pulling you into his lap so he could hold you closer, "This was quite the adventure, wasn't it?" You don't know if you were supposed to answer, but like an obedient Darling, you nodded. He was able to reduce you to quite hiccups and sniffles, kissing your head every now and then and keeping you warm, "Let's put this behind us for now, alright? I just want to get you home and safe. Don't you want that, too?"</p><p>      It wasn't a question you had the right to answer with your own decision. When your red strained eyes looked into his obsessive violet, all you could do was meekly reply with a stuttered, "Y-Yes." </p><p>      Mattie rarely smiled, but when he did it was usually sweet, like seeing a baby moose play with its mother, or watching you do something you loved. Right now, he was in bliss. You, his beautiful Darling, were giving him exactly what he wanted. He knew you would be sweet enough to understand, so, he will be sweet with you. "I know. We'll get you clean, warmed up, and into bed. It's been a big day," he helped you up before lifting you into his arms, your head on his shoulder like he was carrying a child, "And tomorrow, we can settle you into your new home."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>